1 Woman And 1 Man
by AnimatedCreator
Summary: Im no good at summarys so yea its a johnny gat love story hope ya like and yea bye...
1. Bullshit and greetings

Right now you were pissed at the boss of the saints Keith. He said one thing that pissed you off he said " A girl like you will never be able to take care of yourself you will always need protection..Your nothing but a pretty face." I was beyond pissed. " Oh really a pretty face? i ask pissed off. " Yep Keith said calmly. You know what , fuck you and the saints im done being treated like shit fuck you I quit im done, im done with this shit , I will be back In 1 year, with my own shit and gang and if i pull it off im kicking your ass, if not I will re join the saints. I say in his face. I walk off before he could say anything and I leave him shocked.

* * *

**1 YEAR LATER**

* * *

Boss! Boss! Get up boss your brother Mike needs you! Says one of my tech heads { Hacker} " What dose he want? I ask getting out of bed and putting on a black sleeveless shirt and some jeans that flair at the bottom. I get my gun hostler and i put it over my shirt and I put both of my silver pistols in them. " He wanted to tell you he found the saints there at the morning stars old penthouse. He says. I jump up and down like a 4 year old in a candy shop and say Thanks Techno Brat I say walking down the stares making my large boobs bounce up and down. I walk to the table and I get my iphone and I leave the building I see my tall brother standing behind his Ferrari. I jump up and hug him then i see that hes dressed in a suit with a vest his eye patch on his left eye while his red one shines, his back hair stops at his nose. People say we look just alike and its true. " Hey Mike I see your found the Saints?! I ask He nods. I look at him and hop in his car then say " Call some of Annoymous {The gang name} He just text some of them but only 2 to be exact to meet them at the pent house.I get my black tench coat and I put it on as Mike starts driving...

* * *

_**AT THE PENTHOUSE**_

* * *

Mike is Grey and Jack here? I ask my big brother as we get out of the car. " Yes there right there he says points to the bench next to the penthouse. I walk up to grey and see hes wearing his normal grey hoodie with the hood on covering his face , his black jeans on and his converse. I sit on his lap and say " Hey  
baby..!" I can tell hes smileing he grabs my head and roughly kisses me. I kiss back instantyly. I break the kiss and say time to go and get off of his lap. Grey grunts and gets up. Jack says " Hello boss how are you today?" Im fine jack you ready to go boys i ask..They all get serious and nod. I put on my hood and walk to the penthouse with the boys behind me. I get in the elevator and i press th button. When the elevator stops i see saints everywere I see the boss , johnny, pierce, shaundi , some red head , and some big ass dude. I clear my throat and all of there heads snap in my direction. " Christy?" Asks Keith. " The one and olnly i say taking off the hood. " This is my bro mike, My tech geek Jack and Grey.. I say walking to the boss hugginh him then i hug everyone else but the red head and the big guy.I plop on the couch and say to pierce " Oh my jeezus man you acturally have a sence of fashion!" , and shandi you look good last but not least " Johnny fuckin gat you dont ever change do you? i ask and he says " Damn right!" He plops next to me and say " So you have a gang?" I nod then i get a call from one of my lutenates " hey whats u- BOSS THE CLICKS THERE HEADING TO THE PENT HOUSE YOUR IN DANGER! " He yells then i hang up and say " Boys i hope you have your guns...There coming..." I say calmly Grey pulls a black pistol out of his pocket and my brother and jack sit at a table. The elevator dings and 9 of the clicks ar in there . Greyy kills them quickly but shoots one in the legs and arms. I sigh and i see a helecopter full of them one of them pulls me up but i punchem in the face and get my knife and hold it to his neck and I Kill all of the others. I sigh and I break the guys neck and say " Bro we have a helecopter!" He looks at me and does a dramatic jazz hands. I plop back on the couch and put my gun away. Everyone but johnny looks at me shocked. I take of my jacket and walks up to the man he didnt kill and pulled him by his hair with one arm to the basement. He came back up a few mins later and said "Hes tied up i will interigate`em later. Grey walked beside me and picked me up sat in my spot and placed me on his lap. "So I take it these are your lutenates?" Asked keith. I nod and say " Mike is my first , Jack my second and Grey is 3rd. Keith pointed to the red head and said " This is kenzy the big man is oleg you already know johnny , pierce and shundi. I nod and I get off of grey and say " Johnny how ya been still a cocky sonavabitch?" He looks at me and smirks , replies " I dont need to be cocky im to fuckin cool for that bull" I just laugh and I hug him tightly. " I missed you Johnny" I say while still hugging him but with tears forming. " Missed you to girl , we got lots of catchin up ta do." He says hugging me tightly. Johnny sees the tears and say " Hey no need to cry im here, besides Christy, it will mess that sexy face of yours. He says with a smirk. I feel hi wipe my tears and I stop crying and say " Yknow how to cheer a girl up yknow that Johnny?!" He just smirks and he kisses my forehead. I smile and give him a quick peck on the cheek, then I jump on keiths back and say " Did`ja miss me ?


	2. Cause I love you

**At my house 3 days later...**

* * *

_**"GET THE HELL OUT GREY IM SICK OF YOU GET OUT NOW**_!" I yell stirnly and He gets in my face and pins me to the wall . And I cannot move. "You want me to get out , well hell no I refuse to leave yknow why cause your fuckin mine!" He yells My arm gets loose and i punch him in the face making him stagger and hold his nose. He gets very angry and pushes me against the wall hard and pulls a knife out and hold it to my face. "...Damn you being a bitch and pulling a fuckin. He cuts cheek , but I stay calm and dont move. Then i hear a knock on the door. "Hey christy you here girl?" "Joh- _**CRASH**_ Grey throws me on my glass table making me yell in pain " GODDAMNIT! I yell and grey gets on top of me. " Get off Grey and get the hell out now" I yell and he just forced a kiss on me. Then he gets pushed off of me and gets shot in the arm making him fall and yell in pain. " Christy?! you ok girl lets go he says picking me up and he spits on greys face. I can see johnnys mad but Ive never seen him this angry. " GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE AND IF YOU TRY THIS BULL SHIT AGAIN ... I will Kill you nice and slow. says johnny in a beyond pissed off tone. He carries me to his car. Then he sets me on the hood. He looks worried and cleans the wound quickley and asks " What the hell happend girl?" " He was jeoulous of us..." I say.

* * *

**Johnny Gat p.o.v **

I walk to Christys door and knock and ask "Hey christy you there girl?" The I hear a large crash then her yell. I open the door and I see grey on top of her. I push him off then pull out my gun and I shootem in the arm. I look at christy and notice he cut her face. Now I was beyond pissed off. I pick christy up and ask if shes ok. I spit on greys face and threaten him. I carry christy to the car and put her on the hood I clean the wound and I ask "What the hell happend girl?" She tells me why she got attacked. I was kinda pissed at my self that she got attacked. " Lets go Christy" She nods and i put her in the passenger seat and I jump in on my side. I start to drive and notice she fell asleep. She looks like the girl I met years ago... **_FlashBack..._**_ Hey Johnny Jennys here and she brought her daughter so come and say hi. says my mama. I was 14 at the time. I walk out of my room and see mamas friend . I say hi to Jen and I ask " Where is the girl?" Outside " I walkout side and I see a cute girl, Nice body mostly her butt. I walk up to her and say " Hey Im Johnny..Johnny gat whats your name girl?" She turns to look at me and her beuty is stunning she says to me "Christy is my name Christy Marquez . After that we were like white on rice. I Aint gonna lie I fell for her and i swore to myself to protect her..Cause i love her..._

* * *

Christy is still asleep. "Come on Girl get up were here" She shifts in her sleep and mumbles "Johnny, Please...Dont leave me" I look a taken back a bit. But then I kiss her softly on the lips and say " I wont leave you babygirl never.." She slowly opens her eyes and whispers sleepily "Johnny? Where the hell are we ?" My apartment.." I say boredly. She opens the car door and gets out of the car. I follow her and I say " Come on.." When we get to the apartment I open the door and she says " Damn johnny your apartment still looks like shit..." " Shut the fuck up" " How bout no,also thank you johnny, you saved me back there.." "Tsk whatever you know im always here for you and you know that because.." I trail off and she asks "Because?" " Cause I ... I love you,,"


	3. A little love and sex

**Johnnys Apartment... your P.O.V)**

* * *

" Cause I love you" says johnny. "...W-what? Did you j-just say you Loved me?" Johnny just nods and looks away. I walk up to him and I move his head in my direction and I kiss him deeply. I continue to kiss him and I can tell hes shocked, but after second he kisses back and picks me up and sets me on his bed without breaking the kiss. I moan when he squeezes my thigh. I break the kiss gasping for air. Thats when I pull his head to my neck and he bites and kisses it. I moan again and I say "Johnny I need to tell you something. i say He stops and asks what? "I love you to Johnny" He smirks and takes off my shirt reavealing my black bra. He squeezes one breast while he kisses me and slides a hand into my panties and goes to work. I moan and i arch my back. He continues and breaks the kiss starting to bite and suck my nipple while he pinches and fondels the other. I moan his name "Johnny..."He goes faster fingering me adding 2 more fingers. I reach my limit soon after and I cum. He stops going to work and strips to his boxers showing his muscles and etc. I get off of the bed and I take out his length and I begin to suck him teasingly. He moans a bit then says "Come on girl dont tease me take it all.." I smirk and take all of his lenght down my throat. I gag a bit then get used to it and I continue to suck him untill he cums. He picks me up as soon as I take him out of my mouth. I wrap my legs and arms around him and hold on. He slowly slides the tip in and teases me. "Johnny you tell me not to tease but you do this to me?" I ask He just smirks and suddenly pushes all of it in at once and goes a bit fast. I get closer to him and I moan loudly in his ear. He just goes faster while grabbing my ass. It feels so good. He suddenly stops after 20 minutes and he lays on the bed setting me down saying "Ridem cow girl!" I slowly crawl on him and beads of sweat roll down both of our bodies. I slide him all the way in and I ride him in a fast speed. " Oh yea" He moans as one of his hands gabs my ass and the other my breast. He sits up and kissed my neck and starts smacking my ass. I moan and go faster cumming, I feel him cum as well deep inside of me. He holds me and pants. I Pant and I kiss johnny , He gets on top and slides the tip in my butt "Johnny the fuck are you doing?" I ask. "I am about ta fuck you in the ass!" He says pushing all the way inside of my ass earning a small scream and a few tears form. He hold himself without moving and says "Its ok babygirl Im just happy and I wanna please you so let me babe please?" Hs says looking at me in the eyes . I nod and thats when he goes faster then earlyer, making me moan and claw his back making blood come out. "Ah! Johhny ...H-harder!" I moan. He smirks and goes harder and faster. Making me moan more. I reach my limit and I cum again. He lets out and cums all over me. I gasp as i feel his warm liquid on my face breasts and tosro. He colapses on top of me and I say "Johnny I need to s-shower..."He nods and rolls off.I rush to the shower and I turn it on letting johnnys liquids rinse off of my body. Then i see him walk in behind me and he grabs both of my boobs and plays with them . "I wont let cha sleep tonight christy.." says gat. "Your kidding right I ask "Nope im not now on your knees. "Nigga please hell no- ah what the fuck? I say as he hits the preasure points in my legs making me fall to my knees. He shoves his dick all the way down my throat making my eyes rollback. He moans and makes my suck him. He goes faster and after 30 minutes he cums down my throat making me gag as he slowly takes out. I glare at him and he picks me up and starts eating me out again.I wrap my lets around his head and I moan , i grab his hair and make him go deeper , I feel is touge inter me over and over.I moan louder and Im almost at my limit but he sets me down and enters me and goes very fast making me moan louder and louder " Johnny!...Oh my fucking god J-Johnny Ah!" He pins me to the wall and goes even faster. I grab his hair and i buck my hips to match his fast pace. We both cum with a moan. I pant over and over and he gets out of the shower with a very large...Dildo?! "Johnny why the flying fuck do you have that?, You gay?" He shoots me a glare and shoves all 14 inches of the sex toy inside off my core making me yell and moan and he starts licking my clit. "Johhny oh f-fuck...mhhha ahh~! " i moan and say. I cumm like twice and he puts his lengeth in my gut while he continues to push the toy in and out off me. I continue to moan and I cum again and again untill I cant any more. He smirks and I pant with my eyes closed. He carries me to the bed and turns the shower off. "Johnny what time is it?" I ask tired... " Its 4 am babe but I wont let you sleep yet he says putting his lengh in my still tight but making me moan he continues to pound into me untill 8 in the morning, switching postitions and holes. We both woke up at 5 pm.


End file.
